Halloween II
Halloween II is the first sequel to Halloween. It was written and produced by Carpenter and Debra Hill but was not directed by Carpneter. The film was directed by Rick Rosenthal. Story The film picks up immediately where the first film had left off. On October 31, 1978, Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) is sent to the hospital due to the injuries inflicted by Michael Myers while Dr. Loomis (Donald Pleasence) attempts to track him down after he had gone missing after being shot six times and falling from a second story window. Meanwhile, Michael is still in the area, he steals a knife from a neighbors house and kills a girl named Alice in a nearby house as he seeks shelter to recover from his injuries; He later learns of Laurie's location from a radio broadcast and makes his way to Haddonfield Memorial hospital. Laurie begins having flashbacks of being adopted by the Strodes and visiting a young boy in a mental institution; her sedation leaving her in a semi-conscious state most of the time, and her friend Jimmy Lloyd (Lance Guest) begins to worry about her, developing romantic feelings for her despite the chagrin of the head nurse who is trying to keep her resting comfortably. Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Brackett continue to search for Michael, only for an oncoming speeding police car to accidentally hit and kill Ben Tramer (who was dressed for Halloween wearing a mask similar to Michael's and was Laurie's crush in the first movie), in the process. Michael kills the security guard, Mr. Garrett, with a claw hammer and moves on into the hospital after the business hours come to a close. He begins killing off the hospital staff by whatever means come available, strangling one of the ambulance attendants named Budd and drowning his nurse companion Karen in a scalding hot tub. He cuts off the phone lines, cutting off all communications with the outside world which rouses Laurie's suspicions when she discovers the phones aren't working. He kills the head physician Dr. Mixter and a nurse named Janet by injecting air into their eye sockets via needles, and Laurie attempts to flee before Michael can find her. Meanwhile, Loomis follows clues connecting Michael to Samhain and the occult which might explain his seeming indestructibility, but he is interrupted by a nurse from the mental institution who says she had been ordered to take him back under the enforcement of a US Marshal. En route, she tells Loomis that Laurie Strode is Michael Myers's younger sister and Loomis realizes that she is his target before Loomis forcibly ordering the trooper to turn around after firing a warning shot. While searching around the hospital, Jimmy eventually discovers the head nurse, Mrs. Alves, strapped to a table in one of the surgery rooms, drained of her blood. While trying to hurry out of the room, Jimmy slips, falls, and gets a concussion which renders him unconscious. Meanwhile nurse Jill finds a sedated Laurie walking around and is killed when Michael stabs her in the back with a scalpel. Laurie manages to barely escape Michael by going through the boiler room and up to the parking lot outside, discovering the security guard's body along the way. She is unable to start any cars and also notices that all of the tires have been flattened, presumably by Michael who had earlier overheard her and Jimmy discussing one of them driving to the police department to get help. Jimmy eventually makes it out of the hospital and out to his car to seek help, but faints and falls unconscious again from the earlier massive concussion while trying to start his car as he and Laurie attempt to escape the hospital. Loomis, the nurse and trooper arrive and just barely save Laurie from being killed by Michael. The nurse goes to the police car to call for help, Michael cuts the trooper's throat, and Loomis and Laurie flee into the operating rooms. Laurie shoots out both Michael's eyes, causing him to blindly swing at them. Loomis fills the room with ether and oxygen gas using the distraction to allow Laurie to escape. Then he ignites it, blowing up the surgery room in the process and evidently immolating them both in the fire. At daybreak, Laurie is loaded onto an ambulance, having visions of Michael's burning body as she is driven off to safety. In the alternate ending, she sees a familiar shape sit up on the stretcher beside her in the ambulance, which turns out to be Jimmy Lloyd. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Halloween Category:Horror films Category:Screenplays by Category:Produced by Category:1980s Category:Muisc by